


The Crown Jewels on Display

by Fericita



Series: When All Is Lost [26]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/pseuds/Fericita
Summary: Agnarr and Iduna's honeymoon comes to an end. Thank you The Spastic Fantastic for beta-ing and encouraging me to actually write this and not just think about it.
Relationships: Agnarr & Iduna (Disney), Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)
Series: When All Is Lost [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571230
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	The Crown Jewels on Display

Iduna and Agnarr woke to the distinctive chatter of fieldfares, the noisy birds that sounded like they were chiding the young royal couple for sleeping after dawn. Iduna snuggled closer to Agnarr, nestling her head against his bare chest. “I'm not certain that such a lovely view of the trees from this room is worth all the noise.”

Agnarr tightened his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead, blinking as he awoke. “It’s fall. They’ll leave soon for warmer weather in the south.” He rubbed a hand over his eyes and looked down at his wife, her legs entwined with his and her hair wild across the pillows. “But I agree. Who needs a view out there when I have such a beautiful view right here inside the room?”

Iduna laughed. She felt her face grow warm and marveled that his words could still bring her to a blush, even though they had bared themselves so thoroughly to each other during their honeymoon. He shifted against her so that his chin rested on her head.

“Royal duties begin again this afternoon, but we can go for a walk or a sail or a picnic beforehand. What would you like to do?” 

“I would like to keep doing the same royal duties we’ve been doing this whole week.” She leaned in to kiss him, then lightly ran her fingers back and forth across his stomach. He shivered pleasurably against her touch. “It still doesn't feel real, being married to you. It’s like it’s only in a dream. I never imagined it could be like this.”

“Oh I imagined it. All the time. Embarrassingly so. Sometimes, I could hardly think of the words to say for all of the images and longings in my head.”

“Really?” Iduna pulled away and turned on her side so she could see his face. He put a hand on her hip, pulling the fabric of her nightdress up by gathering the linen in his hand. 

“Oh yes. Our first outing as a courting couple? To the waterfall? All I could think about was swimming in the waters below, and how much more fun it would be to skinny-dip with you than it had been to bathe there with Henrik and Elias. How much more pleasing you would be to look at.”

Iduna smiled, remembering the awkward silences of their first picnic, his sweaty hand in hers on their walk through town and then later the rapid beat of her heart as he put his hand on her waist to guide her up the steep slope to the waterfall. “Let’s go there today. It’s already September. If we wait any longer the air and the water both will be too cold.”

***

The picnic lunch was delicious and the cool spray of the waterfall kept the midday heat from being unbearable, even sitting above it as they were. The flag of Arendelle, rendered in white and gold for the royal wedding, fluttered in the breeze made by the rush of the water falling over the edge.

“Where shall we swim?” Iduna asked as she took a final bite of bread and began to pack the basket.

“There’s a pool of water underneath the fall, deep enough in one spot to dive into, but shallow enough to stand in others.” Agnarr gathered the remaining food and wrapped it up, then lifted the basket while Iduna folded the blanket. “And the waterfall makes a curtain so those crossing on the road just on the other side can’t see it. Just down this path.”

She followed him, hugging the rock face as the path narrowed to lead behind the waterfall and then set down the blanket on top of the basket he had already discarded. The ground was mossy and the water clear at the edge of the pool. Further out, where the waterfall pounded into a stream, the water was white-capped with churning.

Agnarr took off his clothes, tossing his boots without a care where they landed and stumbling a bit as his pant leg caught on his foot. Iduna’s hands stilled on her buttons as she watched Agnarr dive under the water, emerging from it with his back to her. She thought of the paintings and sculptures in the castle library’s art collections, the studies of Michelangelo’s David or da Vinci’s Vitruvian man. Though they had made a study of one another all week, had discovered pleasure in the planes and curves of one another’s bodies, seeing him naked in the filtered sun was all new.

He raised his hands out of the water and Iduna watched as water dripped down his arms and ran down his back. The line of his backbone half hidden by the ridges of lean muscle on either side, the broadness of his shoulder and the narrowness of his waist highlighted by the droplets of water that clung there. He turned and brought his arms down, splashing the water towards her. “Come in! It’s not too cold!”

She finished with her buttons and made a neat pile for her dress and stockings, tucking them in the basket to stay dry. Better to smell like the extra jar of lutefisk than to walk back to the castle sopping wet, and Agnarr’s haphazardly discarded clothes were already soaked through from the spray of the waterfall. She gathered them up and, moving quickly because she was only in a chemise, she ducked back out from the curtain of mist that enshrouded their hidden spot and laid his clothes out on the rocks to dry. 

“I thought you’d abandoned me for a moment!” Agnarr called as she came back. Instead of answering, she stepped into the water, then took off her chemise. She felt timid as she took it off and tossed it on top of the pile on the basket, not as bold as she had been by candlelight or in the privacy of their own room with a locked door. But then her eyes caught his and she saw the desire and the admiration and the joy in them, and she walked through the water to his waiting arms. 

***

Even with the heat their bodies generated, eventually blue lips and shivering shoulders caused them to abandon their swim. Iduna got out first and dressed, promising to get Agnarr’s clothes once she was presentable. 

Agnarr leaned against the side of the pool, watching her as she dressed. “Perhaps someone carried them off. Henrik did that with my clothes once when he saw Elias and me swimming the year before you came to Arendelle. I had to walk home wrapped in the flag.”

Iduna laughed. “Don’t be silly, we have a perfectly good picnic blanket right here. No need to scale the flagpole if it comes to that!”

She pulled on her dress and rolled up her stockings, pausing to kiss Agnarr when he playfully grabbed her ankle, and then cautiously peeked her head through the small opening between the rock wall and the curtain of water. She drew back with a gasp when she heard voices, muffled through the steady pounding of the waterfall into the stream below.

“It’s the king’s uniform!”

“Has he been attacked?”

“Where could he have gone?”

Voices she didn’t recognize were followed by one she did - Lady Wollen’s. Her voice was louder than the others. “The washerwoman is new, she must have laid them out here. Leave them. She’ll return.”

“Are you sure?”

“He left us an hours ago, he could have run into trouble!”

Lady Wollen’s voice rang out even louder this time and Iduna clutched at the rock wall, ready to move quickly back if her voice came closer.

“He has a meeting in the castle in a quarter hour. I’m sure he is inside preparing. So thank you for your attention, but please go look for the man you should be guarding somewhere inside the castle walls.”

Iduna heard the heavy footfalls of uniformed soldiers walking away and, just as she was about to peek out to see if she could safely get her husband’s clothes, the clothes were thrown to her in a messy pile, the boots hitting her squarely in the stomach. She let out a gasp of surprise that she was certain Lady Wollen could hear.

“I would remind the king that while we do need heirs, we also need him to attend today's council meeting to determine the new pensions for the ice harvesters.”

Iduna pressed Agnarr’s shirt to her mouth as she laughed and, when Agnarr shouted “What happened?”, she let her laughter echo off of the rocky wall.

“We lost track of time. Honeymoon’s over. Time to get back to work.”


End file.
